Their Children
by tayla83
Summary: This is with their children and all their weird gifts plus evil girls that want to rule the world with the handsome headmaster's son. Hmmm? BB&Rdaughter SF&R
1. Prologe

Hi everyone um this is my second fanfict and i really wasn't planning on it, so i hope you guys like it cause if don't i probably won't write anymore. But anyway hope u like

At age of 7

Mommmmmmmmmm do I have to can't I just go to school like a normal girl

Crystalia (sighingi) you know why you can't go to school. The same reason applies to me that's why we live out here

Yeah but when you were younger you were with other kids that age

Yes but I had my powers under control and it was still very lonely

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Raven maybe we should let her go

No she might harm herself, she is too inexperienced

Yes that's true but maybe we can compromise, how bout this Raven. Crystalia will study with you till highschool then she can go to Robin's boarding school for the gifted and teen titans

Well…

Oh yes pleaseeeee mom I promise I'll practice real hard

Come on Rae you know you enjoyed and we can't keep her hear forever he said changing into a puppy with sad eyes

Fine but you will have to work really hard

Oh yes! Thank you mom you're the best and she ran of into the dessert night, changing whatever she touched or thought into happy creatures of joy

When she was out of earshot Raven

You did that on purpose

Yes honey I did but when she goes away you and I can play he said smiling guiding her upstairs

Ugh with you two I never win

And that's why we love you he said with a goofy smile then kissing away all her protests into the night air


	2. Chapter 1

This is it the story shall go on

Present Day

"Come on hurry up we gotta get there early so I can get my room ready"

"I'm flying as fast as I can dear please be patient, I can feel your energy you need to calm down"

"Okay"

Easy for you to say I thought. Today would be the first day of my life in the city. For all those who don't know me I'm Crystalia, my mom is Raven and my dad is beast boy. They used to be teen titans but then I guess they all grew up and went their separate ways. Right now we're flying the jet to the city where dad's old pal Robin runs a boarding school. Cool, well it might not be for you but for me it's a dream.

You see my "gift" or "curse" as often referred to is the power to change what I touch or think of thanks to my dad. Unfortunately I also received something from my mom and that would be that if my emotions are strong I can destroy or create (depending on the feeling). Personally it all isn't really that bad since my mom has been training me to control my mind and emotions, and my dad helped to keep my life fun to by making it all games. That's also why we had to move to the dessert and that's where I grew up. I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep, talk later.

"Honey, Honey CRYSTALIA!"

"What uh?"

" We're here"

"Wow Raven come look at this it hasn't changed a bit"

"What oh wow honey it really is beautiful, doesn't it bring back memories"

Swoosh

Stepping into the daylight I squinted. There was a big T from what I could see and I'm guessing it was probably at least 50 levels. Oh and we are on an Island, weird.

"Hey Raven long time no see"

Taking my eyes away for the scene I saw a man about my parents age and pretty fit from the body suit, he had a mask and black hair. Next to him I'm guessing was the famous Starfire, she looked no different from her pictures except instead of a skirt she was wearing pants, she also looked older.

"Hello Robin" my mother greeted in her normal cool tone

"Hey you guys wow you all look great, working out I see uh" dad said nudging and bouncing around like usual with that teasing smile

"I can see your energy hasn't gone any where" he seemed warmed at this whole seen

"Well let me show you Crystalia's room and let her settle in while Robin shows you two the changes we've made"

"Well"

"Okay" I said and grabbed my stuff, which really wasn't a lot. Mom said she would take me shopping later this weekend. Following Starfire we went into the elevator and went up to my floor. I'm on second to last floor, which is floor 59. We stopped at a door at the end of the hall

"Well dear this is your room"

"Oh" Reaching for the knob I realized it was locked

"Um I can't get in"

"Oh silly me I forgot, well better now than later" I heard her mumble

"Okay I want you to look at the door and tell me what you see"

"Well it's a metal durable tom strong blast of energy" Looking closer I realized that their was a hand print touching it the door swooshed open

"Cool" controlling my emotions

"Well that's it, the room is specially prepared for you so you shouldn't have to worry to much, besides this is your mothers old room"

"What oh thanks um"

"Don't worry there's a map on the bed and towels in the closet, I'll see around noon" and with that she left, leaving me to gape

My room had a window view of the city; the room was dark colors that would absorb any energy I gave off during sleep just incase. On the bed were black towels with my name, a map and box wrapped. Walking over I opened it and inside was the coolest thing yet. My uniform!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope u liked, pLeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review and Peace and Love


	3. Chapter 2

The uniform went well with my looks, which are really hard to wear clothes with. You see I have green skin, dark hair and eyes like my mom and those fangous things my dad has. Nothing really goes with green skin but black and I mean that's nice and all but still I am not my mother no matter what she says. However the uniform was a leotard with only one sleeve, the bottom was one of those long warrior skirts with the slit sides plus it had gloves. And the coolest thing was that the color of it was like a shiny sliver. Looking at the clock I took the map and ran to the elevator as the doors were opening. And of course I bumped into something

"hmpf"

'Oops sorry didn't mean to…" I stopped there in front of me was the hottest guy that I have ever seen, which I know doesn't say a lot but still, he is gorgeous. Thankfully he didn't notice my momentary brain freeze.

" Um sorry didn't see you there" he said in a deep sexy voice finally looking at me

Different view

Wow this girl was different, from the looks of it I'd say she was late and new. Being brave I asked

"Where're you going?"

"Ugh oh to the, oh no! She never said where!"

"Who never said where?" I asked startled at the energy that had entered the room

"Um do you feel something " I said looking a little nervous at the possibility of a bomb being in the room

"What oh, oh shoot I need to calm down" and as she said the energy disappeared

"Well since you look new how bout I take you to where you're probably supposed to be. Okay?"

"Okay" and then she smiled

"By the way I'm Drrick but around hear I'm NightFlame" I said hoping she would tell me her name but that hope soon died.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for reviewing, hope u like this chapter it dedicated just for you, The living Ghost.

Swoosh

"Hey Mom, hey dad" I yelled jogging over to them

"Honey you look great" and they both hugged me

"Thanks"

"Well now that you're here I guess I'll see you around"

"What, oh okay see you soon" I said keeping the disappointment locked away, you see I was taught to feel emotion but divide it from my powers, it really not that hard just tiring

"Oh that's not necessary Derrick, why don't you come to lunch with?"

"Sorry can't I'm meeting Derell and his dad for lunch and football"

"That's fine why don't you go and get them and we'll meet you at Le Fler's, Okay"

"Umm well."

"Its okay" I interrupted

"I'm used to exploring by myself he doesn't need to come" for some reason he changed his mind cause he ended up nodding and we all went our separate ways

Derrick's view

Underneath school's transportation system

"Hey man how come you're late?"

"Ran into dad and mom and this new family" I answered annoyed that we were going to eat with them

"Really are they weird? Is there a boy or a girl? We need some new players"

"A girl and they're kinda weird, but you'll see for yourself we're meeting them for lunch"

"What, oh man come onn you had to drag me into this"

"Yep"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"Be quiet Derell, it's always nice to meet a new family"

"Oh hey Mr. C you're invited to can you get us to Le Fler's"

"Sure thing Derrick and while I'm driving you can describe them"

Back to Crystalia

At Le Fler's

"Um Headmaster was it absolutely necessary for you to invite Derrick and his friend"

"Yes and Crystalia please call me Robin, after all that is what Derrick usually calls me when he's at home"

What is what I'm hearing true Derrick is their son, no way now I know why he was so annoyed

"Look here they come," cried Starfire

Looking to where she pointed I saw Derrick and behind him an African American boy with his left arm made of metal and hair that was pink. Behind him is the man I guess they use to call Cyborg

"Why hello Derell, Cyborg nice of you to meet us" Robin said with politeness oblivious to the two unhappy boys"

"Great to come, besides" he said looking at mom and dad

"Not everyday that we get to see old friends" he said hugging them both

"Well now that that's settled let's eat" the waiter took our orders and our parents chatted about their lives. Then as we were eating the subject of missions came up and I guess something about needing a partner.

"What!" and as she said this an black crack appeared in the window above us

"Well Raven we believe that teamwork is the key to winning"

"Yes but don't you think that maybe we should ignore that rule"

"No, but if it makes you feel better we can have Derrick be her partner"

"What"

Shatter

You know how I said I feel emotion but as long as I keep it in its okay, well lets just say that that didn't happen.

Derrick's view

"Who, I better go get someone for that"

"No don't bother I'll fix it" And with that the window was back and there were no shards to be seen

"Well I'm very impressed, although I'm guessing you didn't mean for the window to break, Hmm?"

"See, See I was right she can't handle this. I'm sorry Robin she just can't stay"

Wow this was really whacked I heard Derell whisper

"Wow we could really use her, I mean that's a lot of power"

"Yeah"

"Hey Mrs.…."

"Raven" she supplied

"Raven, we really think that you should let her stay after all that's why she's going to school to learn, right?"

"Yes but unfortunately if she ever loses control we have a problem"

"Um excuse me I'm still here remember" she said sounding annoyed at all this

"Derrick's right Raven she can use what she learns, besides we'll keep an eye on her" Mr. C said with a smile

"Fine but if anything"

"Yes we know anything happens immediately contact you"

And with that she ended up staying, in fact she ended up my partner. This was gonna be one heck of a junior year. We ended up splitting up after that, I think she and her mom went shopping for clothes with mom and dad and her dad went off somewhere.

"Hey man she pretty hot for an elf kinda look"

"Yeah but you don't have her as you partner," I said grumbling

"Sure I guess. Ooh but just think what gonna happen when Tiffany finds out"

"Oh shit I totally forgot, I am so screwed"


	5. Chapter 4

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Ugh.gmf (click)"

"Hey, Heloooooo anyone there"

"Uh, yeah who's this?" now at this point you've probably figured out that I'm not a morning person.

"This is your neighbor do you mind if I come in?"

"Um sure"

"Cool could you let me in"

"Ugh oh yeah" going over to the door I touched the handprint that was on the door"

Swoosh

"Hi"

"Um Hi, who are you?" I asked a little dazed at the scene in front of me. From my point of view inside the door I could see girls running back and forth down the halls in their pajamas and uniforms, I even think one was floating.

"I'm Cecilia and I' staying across the room, Wow its true you did get the best room"

"Um Yeah I guess" wow this girl was weird

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh yes, say are you going to breakfast like that?"

"What do mean, its only…" looking at the clock I realized it was 4:30. I had been told breakfast was served promptly at 4:35 and that classes started at 5:00.

"Oh shit, um do you mind if I get changed?" I asked turning to look at her but she had moved to my closet and was pulling out my uniform.

"Its okay we all heard you were new and I offered to come over and help, wow we really should go shopping this weekend, Your not poor right?"

"No and how come everyone knows I'm new?" I asked a little defensively. She looked at me then finally stopping and I guess realized something cause she said

"Wow you really are hopeless. Here's how it works, we all know cause there are only so many new students. Second you got to be prince hunk's new partner, which means you're in for a rough year, but don't worry I'll help you. So you go change and I'll meet you at the elevator in 5" and at that I don't how she did it but she disappeared.

"Okay, breathe know one said it was going t o be easy" I said to myself and got ready

Derrick's view

"Dad can you please explain to me why I'm her partner"

"Yes because you need one" he said smiling

"No seriously I know your mind doesn't work that way"

"Okay fine but don't tell her, You see son she is in fact probably the most powerful teen I know, more so than even Mrs. Tali in Mental Training, and she's only 17. Which means its all raw power, that's why you have to be her partner"

"But that doesn't make any sense what am I supposed to do"

"How bout being her friend. You heard her yesterday she's use to doing thongs by herself and for a person that life can be very lonely, besides who better to keep an eye on her than you" he said again smiling at hi s cleverness

"Fine, I gotta go, bye"

"Bye son and don't forget she will harm if you get on her bad side so be nice"

"Easy for you to say your not living with the female prodigy" I mumbled running to breakfast

At class

"So Cecilia what is this class?" I whispered to her as we on our mats waiting

"Girl didn't you read your class list?" she asked astonished

"No I lost it," I said

"Of course ya did, well that's okay you're in all my classes so it doesn't matter and for your knowledge we're in meditation with Mrs. Starfire, she'll also be your teacher for manners on different planets"

"Oh"

So far from what I could tell none of the girls liked me and the few of them who didn't ignore me just didn't say anything to me. This class was coed so some of the guys present were giving me weird looks finally I think on got brave enough to ask me who I was.

"Um Hi I'm Cody, you're the new girl right" wow they must really not get a lot of kids here

"Yeah, I'm Crystalia"

"So um," he was looking nervous and from what I could see his friends were snickering

"Is it true your and elf?" he finally said red in the face

" No" I replied defensively and with I turned him into a rabbit

The whole class erupted with laughter then two other guys came up, they were pretty beefy to one of them said

"Hey chick even if you're not an elf that was not cool and now we gotten mess you up" and it was in one of those stupid Mafia voices

"Yeah" the other one agreed and they both started cracking their knuckles

I looked at Cecilia and found her looking scared. I turned back to the guys to see this cinderblock and this flame person. Then they started coming toward me, thinking quickly I took the emotion I changed the cinder block into a rock. The other seeing this started throwing fireballs faster than light. Putting out up my hands I made a shield. I noticed one of the girls had left to get a teacher and the rest of the students were against the wall. Finally out of nowhere someone helped me, looking I saw…

Derrick's view

"Wow mom she's dealing pretty well considering," I said looking at her

"Yes" she agreed looking amazed at the way the girl was handling this whole thing then controlling her amazement she said

"Derrick its time for class go finish this"

So heading of I got to the doors and through some firebolts, they hit the target however they also made him madder. And the flames increased. Then out of nowhere he changed in the blink of an eye into ice sculpture, long enough for him to "cool down" then she quickly changed him back and then looked at me totally emotionless. The entire room was in awe after all she had taken down two of the strongest kids in the school. Then she changed the other two with the flick of her hand turned then totally to me walked right up into my face and said

"Thank you" and with that returned to her mat. Everyone slowly took their seats trying not to disturb the silence and mom came.

"Well class now that you are all ready let's focus our energy and meditate, after all you must be ready for the day" This was definitely going to be a long year

Crystalia's view

Gym class one week later

You know I've always loved running, jumping etc. For some reason whenever I do I feel better that's probably why I really liked this class, and Cyborg or Mr. C didn't treat different like the other kids. After that first class my chance of meeting all the other kids died its like even though I am like them I'm not. My life really is lonely, thankfully Cecilia is still my friend, but she's sick today so I have no one to talk to, but that doesn't matter cause today we're working with our partners on trust, needless to say I don't trust mine.

Apparently Derrick is referred to as prince hunk and this girl Tiffany has him staked out as hers so when I became partners with him she was really pissed.

"Crystalia, Pay attention or were gonna have to stay after"

"Why it's not like I trust you"

"Yeah well I don't trust you ethier but we both have to deal with it or we're gonna be hear all night and ya know what I really wanted to go out later."

"Really" I said remembering what Mr. C had said

"_Class Today we will work on trust, in order for you to pass this and go back to your rooms you have to protect your partner from simulated monsters with real weapons throughout this maze, and if you don't then you don't go home till you do and oh one more thing you will both be back to back. Good Luck and I'll see you at the end" _that was all he had said and from what I could tell we were failing miserably

"Crystalia will you please focus, being tied to you is bad enough but really come on"

"Oh all right which way should we go left or right?"

"I don't know how bout right"

"Fine"

"Soooo… where did you learn to change stuff and all?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you know like the way you change stuff or create stuff out of thin air"

"Oh you mean like a shield"

"Yeah"

"Don't know just did it and since my mom has taught me all I know she probably taught me how to use my powers"

"Ugh, you know it really is kinda cool"

"Oh really and that's why I only have one friend and you" I retorted and he shutup

Derrick's view

Wow she really was lonely

Squeak

"Hey Crystalia I cried how many are left?"

"I think two, and I can see one up ahead what about you can you see anything?"

"Yeah I think so, but you know we just fly up and see" I asked innocently

"No"

Whoosh, and crunch as we fell to the ground on our sides

"Ow"

"Yeah sorry'

"No you're not"

"Yeah you're right I'm not"

Raaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Okay how bout this I change my monster and you hit yours and we get out of here"

"Fine but can you put a shield up?"

"Sure"

"Okay I'm set, you ready?"

"Alright let's do this" with that we worked together and finally finished the maze.

"Glad you two made it out" Cyborg said with a grin

"Yeah we both said and broke free, and all of a sudden it was weird cause she wasn't against me anymore, I think I even missed it. She had already picked up her stuff and was heading out the door when I shouted to her

"Tomorrow we're going into the city want to join?" she turned at that and yelled

"Sure" smiled and went into the elevator, from behind me Mr. C commented

"She's one heck of a girl be careful"

"Yeah I know" and started up the stairs

Hope Ya'll liked Peace and Love, write your reviews please


	6. chapter 5

"Cecilia, I don't think this was such a good idea, I mean they were probably just being nice, right?" I asked her worriedly.

We were sitting under the school at the transports where Derrel had told Cecilia that we would all meet. I guess there were also gonna be four other kids. Cecilia was in her pink halter and jean skirt that accented her pink eyes. I was in jeans and a lavender purple tube top.

"Yeah I'm sure, just relax. You don't want to lose control tonight, besides there they are." she said pointing over to where a group of kids were.

Derrick in a black muscle shirt waved to us next to him was Derrel in painterpants and a white wifebeater.

Walking over, the group introduced themselves. The girl with the green pigtails in a light red miniskirt and white top called herself Taria, her "gift" is being able to grow plants and have vines shoot out of her hands. A boy with the red hair that controlled flame and called himself Roy was wearing a jersey and jeans. And then there were two other people besides Derrel and Derrick they appeared to be twins but one wore all dark and the other wore all white. They called themselves Claris and John, Claris was in white and John was in dark.

"Well, since introductions are done lets go" Derrick said looking at me then leading the way

On the transport the conversation led to the girl I had heard about but not seen. Apparently she had gone to Hawaii the day after school started.

"Ya know it really will be funny when Tiffany comes back" replied Taria as we talked about school

"Yeah I guess for some people" muttered Derrick with a grimace

Laughing she continued

"Yep and of course you'll get a personal complaint from her" at that comment everyone started laughing, me not getting it asked what they meant

"Well ya see Crystalia Tiffany has the hots for Derrick and has a really bad jealous streak" said Roy

"So your saying I gotta deal with her in order to stay at the school"

"Yep sounds about right." they all said in unison smiling at the idea

Screeeeeeeeechhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

At club later on

"Wow!"

I said breathing heavily from dancing. We had made it to the club earlier and finally had gotten some water at the slow song. As the music started back up again we went back onto the dance floor. The neon lights flashing, the beats of the music consumed us and then I felt him. Derrick had started dancing with me. Our bodies close to each other sweat running down our bodies, moving to the beat. At that moment all our differences disappeared and he whispered in my hear

"I want to kiss you"

Not sure what to say I turned my head. Lips met and the sensation was huge, his lips so soft against mine pressed so gently, we stopped dancing then and just kissed in the middle of everything.

CRASH!

Startled we both looked up. The room was shifting and glass was breaking from the skylights, realizing what I had done I changed it all back. Unfortunately people had noticed the changing and had run out screaming. Getting out of his arms I ran out just as the other kids found him. In the alley I breathed in and out, locking up all my emotions.

"Crystalia, Crystalia where are you? I know you're out here. Answer me" he yelled

"I'm right here, what do you want?"

Derricks view

"I want you to come back inside, its cold out."

"No!" she said with defiance. Looking at me with no emotion, like usual.

"Why not, nobody knows it was you and know one got injured"

"Yeah but do see what happens, No! I can't I need to go back to the tower"

"But why?" I ask seeing her come out of the darkness. Her hair was rumpled and her body like mine was covered in sweat

"Because, it's late and if someone had been hurt I wouldn't be able to stay at the school."

By that time our group had come outside, all of them looked tired. Derrel winking at me and picking up on all the tension said

"Well I'm beat all in favor of returning home say aye"

Everyone answered and we all headed back. She avoided me the whole way home. Sitting there I missed it the closeness, the emotion she showed when we kissed. And how I really wanted to kiss her again. We arrived at the school five minutes before curfew. Derrel, Roy, John and I all said goodnight and then separated.

"Hey man, that was pretty intense, I don't think you should tell your old man" Derrel said as we walked the hall

"I think he already knows"

"What! How?"

"There" I said pointing to chip on the door, later I would have to read

"Oh man, you are so toast. He's gonna blow a gasket. She's only been here a few weeks and you got her messing up the city."

"Yeah well I'll deal with it"

"Alright man, whatever. Just remember I'm hear for ya" he said and entered his room

Entering mine I put the chip on my desk and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
